Los dos James
by Adigium21
Summary: Fic para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", con dedicatoria a Wissh. En un accidente en el Departamento de Misterios James Sirius es transportado a 1975, donde conoce a su legendario abuelo, de quince años. Ahora, es su responsabilidad protegerlo de una amenaza del futuro, que podría acabar con la línea de los Potter para siempre,


**Notas de autor:**

**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

Va dedicado a **Wissh**, que solicitó (era una petición extensa, así que quité algunas palabras):

"_Un viaje en el tiempo. Un adulto James Sirius Potter, auror, quien sufre un terrible accidente persiguiendo a un grupo de fugitivos magos oscuros en el Departamento de Misterios. La cosa es que este accidente conseguirá enviar a James y a uno de estos criminales al pasado de 1975 donde James se verá cara a cara con un grupo de adolescentes que se hacen llamar los Merodeadores. Esta vez no quiero a un James súper bromista y optimista de la vida. Todo lo contrario, mientras más rencoroso y enojado con el mundo, MEJOR. ¿Y por qué tanto enojo? No sé… Lo único que quiero es que James vea al otro James, punto."_

Gracias a la hermosa **Kaith Jackson **por su ayuda como beta. Fue increíble… Y creo que ya no soy tan parco como hace medio año.

**Disclaimer:** Lo único mío es el antagonista, uno que otro hechizo que me saqué de la manga y cosas así. Lo demás, no. Todo le pertenece a la _genialosa_ JK Rowling.

**Advertencias: **Algunas muertes. Escenas de tortura. Quiero creer que no escribí algo _gore_, pero tengan en mente que hay sangre y huesos rotos. El malo me salió muy malo. Disculpen si me pasé un poco de la raya, es que no se me ocurrió algo diferente.

**¡Wissh, que lo disfrutes!**

* * *

**Los dos James**

_25 de septiembre, 2034._

Se aparecieron en un callejón cercano al edificio después de haber recibido el aviso anónimo.

A pesar de que no había nadie a la vista, podía sentirse la magia negra. El auror James Sirius Potter inspiró profundamente. _Un día más de trabajo_, pensó sin ganas. Apretó su varita y dio unas cuantas indicaciones a su equipo. Tenían que aprehender a un grupo de magos que experimentaban con animales, creando pequeños monstruos que ya habían atacado a varias personas de la zona _muggle_ en Inverurie, Escocia. Y James odiaba Escocia con todo su ser. Pastores, gaitas… _Aburrido_. Poco le importaba lo que le pasara a esa gente, pero tenía que seguir órdenes.

Hizo un gesto para avanzar y, prontamente, su equipo rodeó la construcción. Todos lanzaron encantamientos anti aparición al mismo tiempo. _Rutina_. James lanzó un hechizosilenciador y un gran escudo alrededor de ellos, para que los vecinos no se dieran cuenta de la magia que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—¡Están rodeados! —gritó, tocando su garganta con la varita—. ¡Salgan en este momento con las varitas arriba!

Esperó un minuto. Nada sucedió. James sonrió de lado. _Hora de un poco de diversión_. Lanzó un _Bombarda _contra la puerta y ésta se convirtió en un montón de astillas. El equipo de aurores entró corriendo e inspeccionó la casa. Después de la revisión, se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie. Alguien hizo un _Homenum Revelio_, que tampoco sirvió de nada. ¿Había sido una trampa?

Como si los hubiera invocado, los maleantes se aparecieron en la casa. Alguien lanzó un _Avada Kedavra _y Richardson, uno de los aurores más experimentados, alcanzó a esquivarlo por un pelo. De repente, todo se volvió un torbellino de maldiciones, golpes, rasguños y más maldiciones. Un segundo _Avada Kedavra_ se escuchó, pero Duane, la auror en entrenamiento, no tuvo tanta suerte. Apenas llevaba una semana en el puesto. James sintió cómo la bilis ascendía por su garganta y correspondió a la maldición. El mago cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, inmovilizado.

Un momento después, se oyó movimiento en el sótano. Los pequeños monstruos habían sido liberados de sus jaulas. James sintió cómo algo se prendía de su brazo y no lo soltaba. Aulló de dolor cuando notó los dientes que se enterraban en su carne. Utilizó un _Avada_ contra la criatura, pero ésta ya se había soltado y había corrido. James alcanzó a ver diez de esos seres, corriendo entre los pies de su equipo, mordiendo, arrancando piel y carne. Hecate, la segunda al mando, en un momento de desesperación, lanzó lo primero que se le ocurrió, un _Incendio_, contra el animal que estaba mordisqueando su tobillo. El pequeño monstruo no pudo esquivarlo y comenzó a aullar, mientras perecía incinerado. Rápidamente, la mujer hizo lo mismo con los demás, mientras el equipo seguía su ejemplo.

James frunció el ceño. Él ya habría pensado en una forma de encargarse de las criaturas.

Cuando acabaron con los animales, todos los demás aurores felicitaron a Hecate, por su pronta reacción. James ignoró olímpicamente a su subordinada y se dirigió a la salida. Los maleantes habían escapado, en la confusión del ataque. James golpeó con el puño izquierdo la pared, provocando que una oleada de dolor lo invadiera. Se miró el brazo lastimado y vio que estaba verde. Llamó a su equipo, indicándoles que debían ir a San Mungo. Las criaturas eran venenosas.

~H~H~H~H~

Dos horas después, James Sirius estaba tendido en una cama de San Mungo, con un muñón en lugar de su brazo izquierdo. El sanador había intentado tratar el veneno, pero éste no cedía, y seguía matando las extremidades de los aurores lentamente. Afortunadamente, todos habían sido mordidos sólo en brazos o piernas. Por tanto, decidieron amputar y hacerlos crecer otra vez. Era un proceso relativamente sencillo pero muy tardado. Una forma más avanzada de la _crecehuesos_. Todos tenían que pasar, al menos, dos días en reposo, pues el dolor sería más que insoportable.

James cerró los ojos, para tratar de dormir un poco, pero un golpe en su puerta lo interrumpió.

—Adelante —dijo de mala gana.

—Potter. —Su jefe, el auror Brad McLaggen (_Idiota_, pensó James) entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él—. Me enteré de lo que pasó. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿No se nota? Estoy perfecto —respondió James.

McLaggen apretó los labios y lo miró con desdén.

—No deberías ser tan insolente. ¿Te recuerdo quién está a cargo?

James le enseñó el dedo medio.

—¿Por qué no mejor te lo recuerdo yo? Hasta hace unas semanas, clamabas que nadie te había follado como yo, Brad. Que mi polla en tu culo se sentía demasiado bien. Que eras mi perra. —El otro hombre se sonrojó furiosamente y apartó la mirada. James rio con amargura y continuó—: ¿Qué diablos quieres? Por si no lo has notado, estoy bajo mucho dolor y quiero tratar de dormir.

McLaggen alzó la mirada, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Dejaste que los malos escaparan y una auror murió bajo tus órdenes. Deberías agradecerme por haber convencido al ministro de que no te echara a la calle. En vez de eso, conseguí que te suspendieran. Dos semanas, solamente. Cuando salgas de San Mungo, comienza la suspensión.

—Vaya, qué magnánimo —replicó James—. ¿Quieres que te la chupe como agradecimiento?

Brad se sonrojó de nuevo.

—Esta conversación se acabó. Te veré en dos semanas. —Con eso, giró sobre sus talones y se fue. James estiró la mano para tomar su cómodo y lo arrojó contra la puerta, gritando por el dolor que le causó moverse.

~H~H~H~H~

Odiaba, odiaba con todo su ser, tener tiempo libre. Era una completa pérdida de energía; además, lo obligaba a pensar en su pasado una y otra vez. Y eso no le ayudaba.

Recordaba los momentos que había pasado con su madre, la hermosa Ginny Potter, antes de que unos nuevos mortífagos la capturaran y torturaran, para hacer sufrir al Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Había quedado irreconocible cuando la encontraron, meses después de su desaparición. James tenía veinte años, cuando le informaron que su madre estaba muerta.

Recordaba los momentos que había pasado con sus hermanos, Albus y Lily, antes de que los secuestraran en el Callejón Diagon. Ese día, James no había estado con ellos. Nunca los habían encontrado. Había sido un año después de que perdieran a su madre. James había decidido entrar al programa de aurores seis meses después de la desaparición de sus hermanos. Las razones parecían obvias.

Recordaba los momentos que había pasado con su padre, Harry, antes de que se suicidara por no poder soportar el dolor de haber perdido a casi toda su familia. James jamás había podido perdonarlo por haberse rendido, por haberlo dejado solo en el mundo. Los Weasley habían estado ahí para él, pero eso no era suficiente. James necesitaba a su madre, a su padre, incluso a los molestos de sus hermanos. En el James de treinta años ya no quedaba nada del chico de diecinueve que habría reído, jugado, bromeado con sus primos y tíos. Que había sido descubierto por su padre en el sótano de la casa, besuqueándose con un chico que vivía cerca, y había recibido un sermón de sexo seguro entre varones. El idiota que había soñado con un felices para siempre y mierdas como esas.

Tres años después de la muerte de Harry, a James le fue asignado un equipo.

Recordaba los momentos que había pasado con Brad, el estúpido Brad, antes de que lo engañara con un compañero auror. James había confiado todo en él, había sido completamente sincero. Lo había amado. Por eso, al encontrarlo acompañado de alguien más en las duchas, su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos. Les había lanzado sendas maldiciones punzantes y había estado a punto de renunciar, pero no podía. No cuando había tantos magos tenebrosos sueltos. Era su deber acabar con ellos. Por la memoria de su familia.

James se levantó del sillón en el que estaba tumbado y caminó hasta la cocina. Se calentó algo de comer y lo engulló sin ganas. Casi no tenía hambre. Ese solía ser el resultado de sus sesiones de autocompasión. Regresó al sillón y encendió la televisión. Se quedó dormido después de estar viéndola por veinte minutos. Al siguiente día, cuando despertó, comenzó su rutina de nuevo. Se duchó, desayunó, se regresó al sillón y prendió la televisión. Y apenas llevaba cuatro días de suspensión. _Voy a morir de aburrimiento_.

De repente, un _patronus_ atravesó la ventana. El animal abrió la boca y la voz de McLaggen brotó de ella.

—Potter, preséntate en las oficinas. Es urgente. No es broma.

James se puso de pie de un golpe y corrió a su habitación. Se acomodó la túnica de auror con prisa. Luego, corrió a la chimenea, arrojó el polvo flú y entró a las llamas verdes.

—¡Departamento de Aurores!

~H~H~H~H~

—Potter, recibimos en las oficinas una carta que está dirigida a ti. No hemos descubierto por qué, pero nadie ha podido abrirla. —_Vaya, sí que apestan para el trabajo. Mira que no poder abrir un jodido sobre… _—Puede ser peligroso, no tiene remitente —le explicó McLaggen. James lo miró con una sonrisa burlona y lo apartó de su camino.

Tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Tomó los pergaminos que había dentro y sintió que su sangre se helaba. Eran recortes viejos de _El Profeta_, de las noticias que habían explicado lo que le había pasado a su familia. _"Ginny Potter, enc__**o**__ntr__**a**__da __**m**__uer__**t**__a en el __**V**__alle de Godric"_. "_Los hijo__**s**__**d**__el Salvado__**r**__, desapar__**e**__cidos_". "_Harry Potter __**s**__e su__**i**__cida en su __**a**__par__**t**__amento en Soho_". Comenzó a sudar frío cuando vio las iniciales JM en la esquina inferior de cada recorte.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó McLaggen. James no respondió. El otro hombre tomó los pergaminos y notó que algunas letras estaban marcadas en los títulos. Escribió las letras en el aire con la varita.

—_Verbum Revelio_ —dijo McLaggen, agitando la varita. Las letras danzaron en el aire, y el hombrepuso los ojos como platos al leer las palabras que formaban, dando un ligero jadeo de sorpresa.

_ I_

El jadeo hizo que James saliera de su estupor. Alzó la mirada y eliminó las palabras con un movimiento de su varita. Le quitó los pergaminos a McLaggen, los metió en el sobre y se encaminó a la puerta.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? Acabas de recibir una amenaza…

—No me estés jodiendo, Brad. Puedo manejar esto, ¿vale?

—James, espera. —Lo tomó del brazo. El otro hombre lo fulminó con la mirada—. Por favor, no hagas nada estúpido.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—James, júrame que…

—No tengo por qué jurarte nada, ¿te enteras? Ahora, suéltame, o voy a…

—¿Qué harás? No puedes hablarle así a tu superior. Te ordeno que…

McLaggen se interrumpió cuando el ministerio de magia retumbó hasta los cimientos. James y él se miraron por un momento antes de salir corriendo. El edificio tembló de nuevo.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —gritó James, mientras todos los demás aurores salían de las oficinas con las varitas en ristre. James hizo lo mismo con la suya. Le contestó un auror novato, Anderson.

—No lo sabemos, pero alguien encontró al vigilante de la entrada, degollado. Los encantamientos de vigilancia fueron desactivados por todo el ministerio.

Por fin llegaron a los elevadores. Ninguno sabía qué hacer o a dónde dirigirse. Cuando las puertas del primer elevador se abrieron, todos se detuvieron.

Un viejo mago del Wizengamot estaba sentado en el suelo, apretándose el cuello con la mano. La sangre manaba de la herida como agua. James entró y trató de curarlo, pero no tuvo éxito. El hombre lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo.

—Mortífagos. En el Departamento de Misterios. —Luego, dejó de respirar.

~H~H~H~H~

James, McLaggen y otros tres aurores entraron al elevador. Descendieron hasta el piso del Departamento de Misterios sin decir palabra alguna. Al caminar por el pasillo, vieron más miembros del Wizengamot heridos o muertos. Al parecer, al oír el estruendo, salieron a ver qué pasaba, pero los mortífagos fueron más rápidos. Entre todos, curaron a los pocos que pudieron ser curados y cubrieron a los demás con sábanas blancas que aparecieron con un conjuro. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del Departamento, vieron que ya no estaba: había sido destruida. _Imposible_. James trató de entrar pero McLaggen lo detuvo con el brazo. El hombre apartó su brazo con un manotazo y siguió avanzando.

Al pararse en el centro de la gran sala circular, la pared no dio vueltas. Con un encantamiento especial de aurores, intentó abrir todas las puertas al mismo tiempo. Todas cedieron menos una. James se concentró y comenzó a deshacer las protecciones que pudo percibir en ella. Cuando hubo terminado, la puerta se abrió con un ligero click. Detrás de él, Brad seguía tratando de detenerlo. James continuaba ignorándolo. Comenzó a pasar por las salas hasta que llegó a la última: la Cámara del Tiempo. Sintió la presencia de alguien y se giró sobre sus talones. Brad y Anderson tenían las varitas en ristre.

—Ni creas que entrarás ahí tú solo.

Con un encantamiento, Brad abrió la puerta. Los tres hombres entraron, tratando de no hacer ruido, y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Cerca de los _giratiempos_, había unos diez mortífagos. Todos estaban agazapados alrededor de un caldero humeante. Uno de ellos estaba vertiendo ingredientes y recitaba un hechizo.

—¡Ríndanse! —gritó James. Todos los mortífagos voltearon y el que estaba recitando el hechizo comenzó a hablar más rápido. James corrió hasta el otro extremo de la sala y comenzó a lanzar _Desmaius_ e _Impedimentas_. Sus dos compañeros hicieron lo mismo. Los mortífagos comenzaron a responder a los ataques, con imperdonables y maleficios oscuros. Los aurores consiguieron esquivarlos con dificultad. La puerta volvió a abrirse. Habían llegado los refuerzos.

—¡Protejan el caldero! —exclamó el que estaba recitando el hechizo, que parecía ser el líder, con un dejo de miedo en la voz.

Los aurores los superaban en número. Comenzaron a desarmar y arrestar a los mortífagos. Cuando vio que todo su grupo había sido neutralizado, el líder gritó de enojo, dejó de recitar y cargó contra James, el que tenía más cerca. Este se hizo a un lado y le lanzó una maldición. El mortífago la esquivó y respondió con una imperdonable. James alzó un escudo y se salvó por los pelos.

—Será mejor que te rindas, te ganamos en número —dijo James. El mortífago se enderezó y se retiró la máscara, mostrando una expresión de suficiencia, con la ceja alzada. James vio rojo—. ¿Tú? —El mortífago le lanzó un _Expulso_ y James salió volando para atrás. Chocó contra la pared y perdió la respiración por un momento. McLaggen se le acercó y trató de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. James ignoró su ayuda y se incorporó con dificultad. Corrió hacia el mortífago y, sin pensarlo, lo empujó con toda su fuerza bruta, haciendo que chocara contra el caldero.

—¡James, no! —exclamó Brad. Una nube de humo llenó la sala, y hubo un gran estruendo de metal contra piedra. Luego, el silencio. Brad caminó hasta donde estaba el caldero, esperando encontrarse con James y el mortífago, pero no había rastro de alguno de ellos.

Habían desaparecido.

~H~H~H~H~

Al momento, Brad comenzó a interrogar a los mortífagos capturados. Ninguno quiso cooperar, así que los aurores decidieron usar Legeremancia, para saber quién era su líder y qué habían estado intentando hacer en el Departamento de Misterios. Habían conseguido determinar que el líder estaba intentando volver al pasado, pero como James había interferido, no sabían a qué época habían ido a parar. También habían conseguido encontrar el rostro del líder, que sólo James había visto. Cuando lo revisaron en la base de datos, Brad perdió el aliento por un segundo. Si estaban en lo cierto, se encontraban en serios problemas.

James estaba en el pasado, con uno de los más crueles mortífagos. _Que Merlín nos ampare_.

—Jefe, ¿qué sucede?

—Anderson, ¿estás seguro de que éste es el nombre del líder?

—Sí, lo revisé tres veces. Pero no conozco a ningún Jared Marstein, jefe…

—Anderson… —Brad respiró profundamente—. Jared Marstein es uno de los criminales más buscados, un seguidor del mago tenebroso Voldemort. —Anderson puso los ojos como platos. Sólo había oído de Voldemort en Hogwarts, en Historia de la Guerra.

—Fue Harry Potter el que acabó con él, ¿no es verdad? El padre de James…

Brad asintió.

—Sabes lo que sucedió con su familia, ¿no? _El Profeta_ lo publicó por meses. James y yo lo hemos estado investigando desde que James comenzó a sospechar que estaba detrás de los crímenes. Creo que la carta que recibimos para James era la advertencia. Pero no logro entender qué tiene en contra de él.

—O por qué quería viajar en el tiempo.

—Espera. ¿Alguno de los mortífagos sabía a qué año quería volver?

—No, pero escuché que uno mencionó Halloween. —Brad palideció—. Un momento, ¿no fue el Halloween del 81, cuando Voldemort fue derrotado por primera vez?

Brad unió los puntos.

—Estaba tratando de acabar con Harry Potter, de bebé, para que no venciera a su amo.

Anderson palideció también.

—Si lo logra, ¿qué pasará?

—No lo sé, pero te aseguro que no será bonito. Tenemos que hablar con los _inefables_, quizá puedan traerlos de vuelta. O al menos, decirnos en qué época se encuentran.

~H~H~H~H~

La cabeza le dolía como los mil demonios. Cuando James Sirius abrió los ojos, miró el cielo azul. Se deleitó por un momento por la suavidad del pasto en el que estaba recostado. _¿Cómo llegué aquí?_, pensó. Trató de incorporarse y se arrepintió al segundo, porque le cabeza le dolió aún más. Un momento después, los recuerdos de lo que había pasado en la Cámara del Tiempo regresaron a su mente. _Empujé a Marstein contra el caldero. Chocamos y nos vaciamos el contenido. _Giró la cabeza y vio que Jared Marstein estaba a su lado, con un aspecto igual de confundido. Se levantó con dificultad y tomó su varita. Trató de aturdir al mortífago pero éste hizo un escudo al instante. Pareció analizar sus opciones y decidió que era una mala idea batirse en duelo con el auror, por lo que se desapareció.

James se guardó la varita en el bolsillo. Se sacudió la tierra de la ropa y se concentró en regresar al ministerio. Trató de aparecerse en el Atrio. Sin embargo, aterrizó afuera de la entrada de visitantes. Algo no le permitía entrar. _¿Qué diablos? _Intentó aparecerse de nuevo, pero fue inútil. Se giró para dirigirse a la cabina de teléfonos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba. _Alguien ha robado la cabina_.Los servicios públicos tampoco se encontraban ahí. _Maldición._

Recordó algo que le había dicho su padre, cuando era pequeño. "_Todo el que necesite ayuda, puede ir a Hogwarts. Siempre lo recibirán_"

—No pierdo nada con intentarlo —se dijo a sí mismo, rodando los ojos, fastidiado. Giró sobre sus talones y se apareció en Hogsmeade. Al hacerlo, creyó haber errado de lugar de nuevo. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había visitado el pueblo? ¿Uno, dos años? No podría haber cambiado tanto. Caminó por la calle principal con rapidez. Bajó la mirada sin quererlo y vio un ejemplar de _El Profeta_. La fecha capturó su atención. _¿Primero de octubre de 1975?_

Corrió hacia las ventanas de los establecimientos. Conocía Hogsmeade muy bien, pues había ido allí con sus padres cuando vivían. Vio a Madame Rosmerta, de veintitantos años, limpiando mesas mientras un hombre tras la barra, al cual no conocía, le gritaba algo. Vio al señor Flume, en Honeydukes, con una barba completamente negra y ninguna arruga en el rostro. Esperó ver Zonko, al final de la calle, pero vio que el edificio ni siquiera había sido construido. Comenzó a hiperventilar.

_Tengo que ir a Hogwarts_.

Comenzó a correr, desesperado. Cuando llegó a las puertas de la escuela, tocó con fuerza.

—Oye, tú, ¿qué estás haciendo allí? —escuchó detrás de él. James se giró e hizo una mueca al reconocer a Hagrid. Hacía mucho que no platicaba con el semigigante. Desde que todos habían muerto, Hagrid se había apartado de él, diciendo que le dolía demasiado verlo, porque al hacerlo recordaba a sus padres. Al parecer, en cincuenta años, no había cambiado mucho de apariencia.

—Hagrid —saludó sin emoción. El otro hombre lo miró con cautela.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ¿Te conozco?

—Claro que me conoces. Soy James Sirius, el hijo de Harry… —contestó James, algo molesto.

—¿Quién es Harry? Chico, creo que me estás confundiendo.

—No estoy mintiendo. Mira, vengo de… —Se detuvo. Por supuesto que no lo conocía; estaba en 1975. Su padre ni siquiera había nacido. Hagrid lo miró confundido.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Quizá debería llevarte a la enfermería.

—No, no hay necesidad. Conozco el camino. Yo, em, salí de Hogwarts hace unos años. Lo conozco bien.

—Vale. ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a alguien. Te pareces a un chico que estudia aquí. ¿Eres su pariente? —James no contestó. Hagrid se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, debo irme. Esos _bowtruckles_ no se cuidarán solos.

Cuando se fue, James volvió a tocar la puerta. Con un chirrido, esta se abrió lentamente, dándole acceso al vestíbulo. Caminó hacia el Gran Comedor y se asomó. Debía ser el final del desayuno, porque ya casi no había alumnos en las mesas. Respiró profundamente, enderezó la espalda y caminó entre las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, en dirección a la directora McGonagall.

Se plantó frente a la mujer y la saludó.

—Buenos días, directora. ¿Podría hablar con usted un momento? (1)

—¿Cómo me llamó? Yo no soy la directora. Es el profesor Dumbledore. —James giró la cabeza y vio la silla principal desocupada. _Serás idiota_. Hizo un gesto a modo de disculpa.

—Lo siento, profesora. ¿Será posible entrevistarme con el profesor Dumbledore? Es algo importante.

—Ni siquiera me ha dicho cómo se llama, señor…

—Harrison —dijo, pensando con rapidez. Si decía Potter, no sabía qué podría causar—. Soy, em, James Harrison (2).

—Bueno, señor Harrison. Me temo que no podrá ser. El profesor Dumbledore no se encuentra en el castillo. Y no regresará hasta dentro de un mes.

—¡¿UN MES?! —gritó. Unos pocos alumnos voltearon a verlo—. Lo siento. Profesora, es urgente. Por favor —dijo, comenzando a desesperarse.

McGonagall lo miró fijamente. James esperó, con ganas de decir maldición tras maldición, a que la mujer aceptara ayudarlo.

—Muy bien, veré qué puedo hacer por usted. Tendrá que conformarse conmigo. —Se puso de pie y dio la vuelta a la mesa. Con un gesto, le indicó que la siguiera. Saliendo del Gran Comedor, una pareja de chicos pasó corriendo, y uno de ellos, de cabello castaño, chocó directamente con James, haciendo que se tambaleara.

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas, pedazo de…! —Se interrumpió cuando McGonagall lo miró severamente. Luego, la mujer se giró para regañar a sus alumnos.

—Potter, Black, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Si los veo corriendo de nuevo, les pondré castigo durante toda la semana —comentó.

—Lo sentimos, profesora —gritaron ambos chicos, mientras continuaban corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor.

El auror casi se desmayó cuando escuchó cómo los había llamado. ¿Esos dos chicos eran…?

—Perdone, profesora. Esos dos chicos, ¿cómo se llaman?

—James Potter y Sirius Black. Son los más inquietos de quinto. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

El hombre respiró profundamente y dijo:

—Necesitamos hablar.

~H~H~H~H~

McGonagall le dio un trago a un vaso de whiskey de fuego. Escuchar que el nieto (_¿NIETO?_) de uno de tus alumnos más desastrosos venía del futuro podía provocar un ligero mareo.

—A ver si entendí bien… No te apellidas Harrison. Te apellidas Potter…

—No podía decir que soy James Potter, habría pensado que estoy loco —contestó James, exasperado, desde donde estaba sentado en una silla, sin poder moverse. Su varita había sido confiscada por Minerva.

—Esa idea no ha abandonado mi cabeza aún. Entonces, dices ser el hijo del hijo de James Potter. Y tu padre te llamó James Sirius por tu abuelo y Sirius Black. Los dos chicos que acabamos de ver y a los que me la paso castigando.

James suspiró con cansancio.

—Todo lo que le dije es cierto. Vengo del futuro. Pregúnteme lo que quiera.

—¿Y eso de qué me serviría? Yo no conozco el futuro.

—Pues vea mis recuerdos, use el _pensadero _de Dumbledore. Yo la recuerdo a usted mi primer día de Hogwarts, que sucederá en unos cuarenta años. Usted sabe cómo se ve un recuerdo manipulado. Y los míos no lo están.

La profesora lo miró con recelo. Después de un rato, conjuró la vasija de piedra y liberó una de las manos de James, dándole la varita. El hombre se pegó la punta a la frente y se concentró. Un hilo plateado brotó de su sien. James lo depositó en el _pensadero_. McGonagall volvió a tomar su varita, lo inmovilizó de nuevo y metió la nariz en la vasija, desapareciendo. Después de unos minutos, salió. Lo miró fijamente y sonrió.

—Vaya, cuarenta años van a tratarme muy mal.

James sonrió.

—¿Me cree ahora?

—Pues, eso creo. Lo que no me queda claro es por qué viajaste en el tiempo, y por qué a esta época.

—Fue un accidente. Soy auror y estaba peleando con un seguidor de Voldemort. —Minerva se puso un poco pálida—. Por su expresión, supongo que ha escuchado de él. En mi tiempo ya murió, pero algunos de sus seguidores atacaron el Departamento de Misterios, y entraron a la Cámara del Tiempo. El líder, Jared Marstein, estaba haciendo un conjuro con una poción. Yo lo empujé y ambos quedamos empapados por ella. Después, aparecimos en un prado. Luego se desapareció…

—Un momento. ¿Estás diciendo que un mago tenebroso del futuro está en 1975? ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es eso? ¡Quién sabe qué hechizos nuevos hayan inventado en los siguientes cincuenta años! ¡Hechizos contra los que quizá no sepamos cómo luchar!

—No necesita alterarse, profesora. Sólo necesito encontrarlo y acabar con él…

—No, no puedes. No sabemos cómo ha afectado el que vinieras aquí. Lo mejor sería que te quedaras en el castillo, al menos hasta que llegue Albus. Él sabrá qué hacer.

—Pero, profesora —dijo James, enojado—. ¡Dumbledore no volverá hasta dentro de un mes!

—Lo sé… —dijo la profesora—. Aunque este tiempo no contará mucho en tu futuro; si vuelves al mismo punto en el que te fuiste, no pasará nada…

James lo pensó. Quizá tenía razón… _Pero, ¿qué hay de Marstein?_ Suponía que el hombre también mantendría un perfil bajo. A final de cuentas, su futuro también estaba peligrando. A regañadientes, James aceptó.

—De acuerdo. Me quedaré en el castillo. Pero le pido acceso a todos los libros de la biblioteca, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Necesito encontrar una forma de volver a casa.

McGonagall asintió y se puso de pie. Con un movimiento de varita, lo soltó y le regresó la suya. Le indicó que la siguiera. James se puso de pie y acompañó a la mujer hasta el séptimo piso.

—Algo me dice que fuiste un buen Gryffindor. Mira, puedes quedarte en las habitaciones para huéspedes de la torre. Mañana le diré a la bibliotecaria que te dé acceso a la Sección Prohibida.

~H~H~H~H~

James Sirius no podía estar más harto de estar en el pasado. No conocía a nadie y se pasaba hasta entrada la noche en la biblioteca (_algo que sólo le gusta a la tía Hermione_). Cuando acababa, se quedaba encerrado en sus habitaciones en la torre. Ya conocía el castillo, no tenía ganas de explorar. Se sentía como gato encerrado: necesitaba encontrar a Marstein ya. Pensó en meterse al cobertizo de escobas, robar una e irse volando, pero esa idea abandonó su cabeza casi al instante: seguramente Dumbledore había puesto alguna protección para que nadie entrara o saliera volando. _Definitivamente, esto apesta_.

Llevaba una semana en 1975 cuando se percató de que alguien lo espiaba desde atrás de un estante, en la biblioteca. Miró por el rabillo del ojo y alcanzó a ver una mata de cabello negro y otras dos de cabello castaño. Por el ruido que hacían, estaba seguro de que eran cuatro alumnos, aunque no veía al último. En silencio, se puso de pie y lanzó un encantamiento que hizo que sus pisadas no se oyeran. Acercó el oído al estante y escuchó murmullos apresurados.

—Opino que debemos dejarlo en paz.

—Ay, Lunático. A veces puedes ser tan aburrido —contestó otra voz, risueña.

—¿Qué creen que esté haciendo aquí? —dijo una voz aguda.

—No lo sé, Colagusano. Por eso deberíamos preguntarle. Además, fue muy raro ver el nombre de Cornamenta dos veces en el Mapa. —_¿El Mapa? _

—Iré a hablar con él.

—No, Cornamenta, no lo…

Escuchó que los cuatro chicos avanzaban con prisa. Rápidamente, James corrió a la mesa y se sentó de nuevo. Tomó un libro y lo abrió, fingiendo que no había estado espiándolos. Una voz se aclaró la garganta detrás de él. James alzó la mirada del libro y giró la cabeza. Era inverosímil estar viendo a su abuelo, al abuelo que nunca había conocido, de quince años. Podía ver que había heredado sus ojos y su nariz, así como el desordenado cabello. James Potter, Cornamenta, sonrió ampliamente y le extendió la mano.

—Hola, soy James Potter. ¿Tú cómo te llamas? —preguntó. El chico lo miraba fijamente, y James Sirius se sintió un poco cohibido.

—Soy Harry, Harry Harrison. —_¿Es en serio, James? ¿No podrías haber pensado en algo más idiota?_

Cornamenta frunció el ceño ligeramente. Detrás de él un chico alto, de cabello castaño y largo, intervino.

—No mientas. Sabemos que te llamas James Potter. —James alzó una ceja.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo lo saben?

—Por el Mapa… —Un tercer chico, igual de alto que los otros dos, pero de tez pálida, le dio un pisotón con fuerza. El chico de cabello largo soltó un bufido—. ¡Auch, Lunático!

El tal Lunático lo fulminó con la mirada y le habló al oído. James no tuvo problemas en escuchar, gracias a sus habilidades como auror.

—Nadie debe saber del Mapa, Canuto. No seas imbécil.

Canuto frunció los labios y se calló. James entrecerró los ojos, cuando escuchó el apodo.

_Un momento… Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. El Mapa…_

—Del Merodeador —dijo James en un susurro, recordando la vieja historia del Mapa que su padre le había contado. Él se lo había quitado cuando tenía doce años, y lo había usado. ¿Qué había sido de él? Lo había quemado en uno de sus ataques de ira y odio hacia su padre.

Al momento, los cuatro chicos pusieron los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo sabes del Mapa del Merodeador? —chilló el chico más bajo. _¿Colagusano?_

—Ay, genial, Colagusano. —exclamó Canuto. James se felicitó por su buena memoria—. Grítalo a los cuatro vientos.

—¡No era mi intención! Lo siento, Canuto.

—Chicos, alto —dijo Cornamenta. Su abuelo. _Esto me dará un dolor de cabeza_—. ¿Cómo sabes de eso? —preguntó casi susurrando.

James trató de pensar con rapidez.

—Escuché un rumor de un profesor, ayer —inventó—. Deberían andarse con más cuidado.

Con eso, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—Espera. —Lo detuvo la voz de su abuelo—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te llamas igual que yo? Es claro que sabes algo, y quiero que nos lo digas.

James lo miró burlonamente.

—¿Qué te hace creer que voy a seguir las órdenes de un niño de quince años? Te doblo la edad. Será mejor que se vayan a su sala común, si no quieren meterse en problemas con McGonagall por lo de su Mapa. —Los cuatro chicos se pusieron tensos. Canuto lo fulminó con la mirada y siguió a Colagusano, que había sido el primero en correr hacia la puerta. Lunático fue el tercero, mirando a James con cautela. Cornamenta volvió a fijar su mirada en él. Giró sobre sus talones. Luego, miró por encima de su hombro—. Vete —dijo James, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Cornamenta, James Potter, salió de la biblioteca con expresión pensativa.

~H~H~H~H~

—¡Agh! Menudo idiota. ¿Cómo se atreve a amenazarnos? —exclamó Sirius, una vez que estuvieron a salvo en la sala común de Gryffindor.

—No debiste haber hablado, Sirius —le dijo Remus Lupin, con aspecto cansado. No faltaba mucho para la luna llena. James y Peter se sentaron en los sillones, cerca de la chimenea.

—James, ¿ahora qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Peter.

—No lo sé, Peter. Fue muy raro verlo. O sea, cuando me le acerqué, sentí algo… extraño. Como si lo conociera, pero no sé de dónde.

—Yo creo que no deberíamos molestarlo más. Es obvio que no nos quiere cerca —comentó Remus.

—Ay, Lunático, eres un aburrido. Yo opino que lo interroguemos, hasta que confiese quién es —comentó Sirius.

James se quedó callado. _¿Quién eres, tipo misterioso? ¿Por qué tienes el mismo nombre que yo?_

~H~H~H~H~

James Sirius volvió a toparse con su abuelo, tres días después. El joven James se acercó a él, mientras estaba leyendo otro libro acerca de _giratiempos_, con dos panques en las manos. James Sirius lo miró con sospecha.

—Hola de nuevo —dijo James, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una expresión confiada.

James Sirius no contestó. Se limitó a alzar la mirada, hacer un gesto y un gruñido, y regresó al libro.

—Veo que estás estudiando. Te traje algo para que no te dé hambre.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó James Sirius, confundido.

—Porque quise hacerlo. ¿Te molesta si me siento? —Y, sin esperar respuesta, movió la silla. El hombre lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¿No ves que quiero estar a solas?

—Oh, vamos, qué aburrido es estar en la biblioteca a solas. Así podremos platicar, conocernos. —_Interrogarte_, pensó sin quererlo.

—Mira, es en serio. No te quiero aquí. Largo…

—Bueno, como te estaba diciendo, soy James Potter, buscador del equipo de Gryffindor. ¿Te gusta el Quidditch? Es buenísimo para atraer a las chicas. Aunque hay una que no me hace caso: Evans. Es tan testaruda.

—¡Detente! —gritó James Sirius, poniéndose de pie—. Merlín, eres idéntico a Alb… —Se interrumpió, se calló y se sentó. Su expresión se puso sombría. James se calló y frunció los labios.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Después de un rato, James Sirius contestó.

—Sí, no es nada. Es sólo que… bueno, recordé algo de mi pasado.

—¿Qué fue? Digo, si deseas contarme…

James Sirius miró a su abuelo. El chico tenía una expresión sobria. _Vas a joder tu línea del tiempo_, dijo una voz dentro de él. Pero James Sirius la ignoró. Hacía tanto que alguien se había interesado en tratar de consolarlo.

—Yo, em, recordé a mi hermano. Te pareces mucho a él.

—¿Qué le sucedió?

—Falleció, junto con mi hermana. Eso pasó hace algunos años. Después de la muerte de nuestra madre…

James jadeó.

—Eso es terrible. Lo lamento mucho. No sé qué haría yo si estuviera en esa situación. Debe ser difícil.

Puso una mano en su hombro. James Sirius no entendía cómo esa mano, de un niño de quince años, conseguía que su alma pesara un poco menos.

James también sintió algo. Algo como una conexión entre ese hombre y él. No lo entendía, pero algo en su interior le decía que ese hombre era importante, de algún modo.

James Sirius sintió una lágrima rodar por su mejilla. Luego, sin poder evitarlo, otra brotó, y una y otra más. Pronto, estaba llorando un río, sin algo a lo que aferrarse. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. James sólo lo miró, sin saber qué decir.

—Em, tranquilo —dijo, después de un rato—. Todo estará bien.

—No, no estará bien. Mis padres y mis hermanos están muertos. Nunca los volveré a ver en mi vida. Estoy solo en el mundo. Los extraño tanto… —No pudo detener las palabras—. Jamás te conocí, siempre quise conocer a mis abuelos, pero él me los arrebató. Y ahora…

James apenas pudo registrar lo que había dicho. _¿"Jamás te conocí"?_

—¿A qué te refieres con que jamás me conociste?

James Sirius se dio cuenta de su garrafal error. Se puso de pie, tomó sus libros y salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

Aún sentía la mano de su abuelo en el hombro.

~H~H~H~H~

James tocó en la puerta de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

—Largo, no quiero hablar con nadie —dijo el hombre desde el otro lado.

—Soy yo, James. ¿Puedo pasar?

El silencio los envolvió. Después de unos momentos, la puerta se abrió.

—¿Qué deseas?

—Quiero saber a qué te referías con que jamás me conociste. No te entiendo. Esta es la primera vez que te veo en mi vida.

—No es nada, ¿vale? Créeme, no quieres saberlo. Ahora, por favor, has el favor de irte. Necesito descansar.

James frunció los labios y giró sobre sus talones. Salió por la puerta y esta se cerró detrás de él. De repente, vio un haz de luz plateada, volando por el aire, atravesando la puerta atrás de él. Se movió a un lado y esperó en la oscuridad. Se movió para pegar la oreja a la puerta, intentando escuchar.

—James, necesito que vengas a mi oficina. Algo terrible pasó. —James oyó la voz de McGonagall. La puerta se abrió después de un rato y el moreno se escondió. Siguió al hombre en silencio, sacando la capa de invisibilidad que siempre cargaba consigo para cualquier emergencia.

James caminó sigilosamente por los pasillos. Si el hombre lo escuchó o no, nunca lo mostró. Cuando llegaron a la oficina, James lanzó un encantamiento para detener la puerta, y poder pasar. Logró hacerlo sin que lo notaran.

La profesora hizo un gesto para que el hombre se sentara. James se quedó pegado a la ventana más lejana, para que no chocaran con él en caso de que se pusieran de pie.

—¿Qué sucedió, profesora? —preguntó el otro James.

—James, no sé cómo explicarte esto. Verás, hoy hubo excursión en Hogsmeade. Alguien atacó las Tres Escobas y secuestró a un alumno.

—¿A quién? ¿Vieron cómo era?

—Alguien comentó que el hombre era alto, de cabello oscuro y una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha. ¿Es…?

—Sí, es Marstein. ¿A qué alumno se llevó, profesora?

—Frank. Frank Longbottom. —James puso los ojos como platos, bajo su capa, soltando un jadeo. _¿Frank, secuestrado? Lo vi hoy en la mañana._

—Longbottom. Es el padre del tío Neville —dijo el otro James entre dientes.

—¿Disculpa?

—Frank Longbottom tendrá un hijo, en unos cinco años. Va a ser un gran combatiente en la batalla contra Voldemort.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Profesora, conozco a su hijo. Era amigo de mis padres. ¿Por qué Marstein quiso secuestrarlo?

—¿Causará mucho impacto ese niño?

—Pues sí, gracias a él, Voldemort muere… —El hombre se interrumpió. James había perdido ya el hilo de la conversación. _¿Cómo diablos sabe cosas que pasarán en el futuro? ¿Será vidente?_ —Va a matarlo. ¡Va a matar a Frank! Si mata a Frank, nunca nacerá Neville, y Voldemort no morirá. Tenemos que… ¡AHHHHH!

James saltó en su lugar. Sin pensarlo, se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y corrió hasta el hombre.

—¡James Potter! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Profesora, tiene que hacer algo! ¡Mírelo!

El otro James estaba en el suelo, temblando y agarrándose la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall hizo un movimiento con la varita y le lanzó un _Desmaius_. James se hincó y puso la cabeza del hombre sobre su regazo.

—James, te preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Lo seguí cuando vi su _patronus_, profesora. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Dónde está Frank? ¿Quién es este hombre?

—No debes preocuparte por ello, Potter. Regresa a tu dormitorio.

—Profesora, por favor. No sé por qué, pero siento que necesito hacer algo. No me oculte cosas. Si alguien está secuestrando a los alumnos, deberíamos estar preparados…

—James, suficiente. Regresa a la sala común o te castigaré por un mes.

James refunfuñó pero obedeció al fin y al cabo. Puso la cabeza del hombre sobre el suelo con cuidado y se puso de pie. Tomó su capa de invisibilidad (que McGonagall ignoró deliberadamente) y se fue.

Antes de irse, miró por encima de su hombro. McGonagall le lanzó al hombre un _Mobilicorpus_ y lo dirigió a la chimenea. _La enfermería, de seguro_.

~H~H~H~H~

Cuando despertó, James Sirius miró fijamente el techo de la enfermería. _¿Me desmayé?_ De pronto, recordó todo lo que había pasado. Frank. Neville. Suponía que el shock había sido porque el futuro acababa de cambiar, o el pasado, o lo que fuera. _Jodido dolor de cabeza_. Estaba casi seguro que pronto alguien encontraría el cadáver de Frank. Neville nunca nacería. El futuro estaba cambiado. Posiblemente, su propio futuro estaba en juego. _Un momento…_

Se enderezó de golpe, haciendo que le doliera la cabeza aún más.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté? —escuchó que alguien susurraba. Giró la cabeza y vio a James, el pequeño James de quince años, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, que era lo único que se le veía, porque llevaba la capa. _La capa de mi padre_. Sin pensarlo, jaló al chico y lo estrujó entre los brazos, agradeciéndole a Merlín que siguiera bien.

James soltó un chillido cuando el hombre lo abrazó tan fuerte, pero cuando sintió húmedo en su hombro, respondió al gesto instintivamente.

Después de un rato, se separaron.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Por qué te desmayaste? —preguntó James.

James Sirius inhaló profundamente, mirando a su abuelo a los ojos, al abuelo que nunca había conocido y cuya falta nunca había significado nada, hasta ahora.

—Necesito contarte algo…

~H~H~H~H~

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó James Sirius.

—Eso creo —contestó su abuelo. El chico pasó saliva con dificultad y lo miró a los ojos—. Entonces, eres mi nieto. Y vienes del futuro.

—Sí, y es necesario que te proteja. El mago tenebroso que me acompañó debe estar intentando acabar con los enemigos de su amo.

—Entonces, ¿vendrá tras de mí? —preguntó James, con un dejo de miedo en la voz.

—No te preocupes. No voy a permitir que te haga nada.

James asintió. De algún modo, estaba seguro de que el hombre estaba siendo completamente honesto. _¿Mi nieto? Maldita sea… Tengo que contárselo a los chicos… Se pondrán muy emocionados._

—No —dijo el hombre, como si pudiera leer su mente—. No me puedes contar a nadie. Ya hice mucho mal en contarte a ti. No sé cómo vaya a cambiar mi vida por haberlo hecho.

—¡Ay, pero les emocionará saber que tengo un nieto en el futuro! —exclamó el chico.

—¡Shhh! No lo pregones. Por Merlín… —dijo James Sirius.

—Dime, ¿cómo soy en el futuro? ¿Sigo igual de guapo? Estoy seguro de que tu abuela es Evans, ¿no es así? —James Sirius no hizo gesto alguno—. Sí, nos vamos a casar. ¿Cómo se llamará mi hijo?

—Harry —contestó a regañadientes.

—_Harry_… No, no me gusta tanto. Debe haberlo llamado así Lily. Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? —Sonrió. James Sirius trató de grabarse esa sonrisa en la memoria—. Y tú te llamas James Sirius, por Canuto y yo.

—Sí, y mi padre fue el que me contó del Mapa. Pero no se preocupen, no le contaré a McGonagall.

Su abuelo sonrió más.

—¿Nos llevamos bien, tú y yo, en el futuro? Algo me dice que no, porque no me dijiste quién soy desde el principio…

James Sirius sintió que la boca se le secaba. James ignoró su expresión, y el hombre pudo poner una sonrisa fingida.

—Bueno, debemos ir con McGonagall. Debe saber que sabes quién soy.

—Pero me regañará.

—No te preocupes. Tiene que entender que también estás en peligro. Todos están en peligro. No sabemos a quién quiera matar ese bastardo después.

James respiró profundamente. No quería pensar en el potencial peligro.

—¿Por qué no mejor vamos al campo de Quidditch? Debes distraerte un poco…

—No lo creo.

—Oh, vamos, será divertido. Soy tu abuelo, debes obedecerme.

—¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera he nacido.

—No me importa. Obedece, jovencito —dijo James con una sonrisa.

James Sirius rodó los ojos, pero acompañó al joven de todas formas.

A lo lejos, los otros tres Merodeadores miraron a los dos James, con una expresión preocupada.

~H~H~H~H~

James estaba riendo con ganas, por haber visto a su nieto (_¿nieto?_) chocar contra uno de los postes del campo. El hombre tenía el ceño fruncido y ya se había curado él solo la nariz rota.

—No es gracioso.

—Claro que lo es, admítelo.

—No voy a admitir nada, joder.

James rioaún más.

Después de un rato, James Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

—¡Estás sonriendo! ¡Lo logré! —exclamó James, brincando sobre el pasto. James Sirius rodó los ojos y se giró para ir a las duchas—. Lo siguiente será que rías por alguno de mis astutos chistes.

—Sí, claro —comentó James Sirius, y luego desapareció en los vestidores.

James se trepó a su escoba de nuevo y comenzó a volar alrededor del campo. Después de un rato, miró a Remus, Sirius y Peter, acercándose a los postes frente a él. Descendió rápidamente y los saludó con un gesto.

—¡Chicos! ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, es sólo que te perdiste anoche y no te vimos hoy en la mañana —dijo Remus.

—¿Por qué estás pasando tanto tiempo con el otro James? —escupió Sirius.

—Qué sutil, Canuto —comentó Remus. Peter estuvo de acuerdo.

—Es que, em, ayer me lo encontré en la enfermería. Y me di cuenta que no es tan mal tipo. Es algo bueno para el Quidditch, pero obviamente no se compara a mí.

—Qué arrogante —intervino Remus de nuevo.

—James, ¿qué no nos estás contando? ¿Por qué pensaste mucho tu respuesta?

—No lo hice.

—Y ahora estás a la defensiva…

—¡No lo estoy!

—¡Sí lo estás!

—¡Sirius, no te metas en esto!

—¿Por qué no? Eres mi mejor amigo…

—¡Y él es mi nieto!

Los otros tres chicos pusieron los ojos como platos.

—¡James! —Se oyó desde el otro lado del campo. Los cuatro chicos voltearon al oír el grito enojado—. ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!

—¿Eres nieto de James? —preguntó Peter.

James Sirius suspiró exasperado y, a regañadientes, asintió.

—¡Eso es genial!

—¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

—¿Me veré igual de guapo en el futuro, o mucho más?

James Sirius quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el poste de nuevo. James sólo pudo sonreír de lado, a modo de disculpa.

~H~H~H~H~

Desde ese día, cuando los Merodeadores se enteraron de su secreto, James Sirius no pudo estar completamente a solas en ningún momento. Cuando fuera, alguno de los cuatro lo acompañaba. Dejando de lado que los cuatro eran exasperantes (Canuto mucho más), James Sirius se sentía increíblemente a gusto. Quizá era porque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos y, a pesar de que todos eran muy jóvenes, podía adivinar el tipo de adultos en los que se convertirían.

Los chicos juraron mantener el secreto, palabra de Merodeador, por lo que James Sirius podía contar con que nadie más lo sabría. Le preocupaba que más personas supieran que él era un Potter, porque no sabía en quién confiar. A lo mejor alguno de los alumnos estaba bajo la _imperius_: conocía la forma de actuar de Marstein. Lo había investigado lo suficiente…

—Vamos al Gran Comedor, ¿no vienes? —le dijo James, haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh? Em, no, gracias —contestó el hombre.

—Oh, vamos, no puedes morirte de hambre. Venga.

—James, no quiero…

—No me llames James, llámame abuelo. O _abue_. Se escucha gracioso.

—¡No voy a hacer eso!

—Anda, ven a comer. Si no lo haces, no me aguantarás.

—Vale, vale. Qué fastidioso.

James sonrió ampliamente.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, James Sirius casi chilló al sentir la pesada mirada de McGonagall en él. Comenzó a comer junto a su abuelo, mientras todos los alumnos a su alrededor lo miraban y se cuchicheaban. Era raro que un adulto estuviera comiendo con los jóvenes.

—Mira esto —le dijo Sirius, después de un rato, haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Alzó la varita e hizo un encantamiento. Repentinamente, el plato de puré que un chico estaba comiendo levitó y se volteó, derramando su contenido en su cabeza.

—¡Deberías ir a lavarte el cabello, Quejicus! —gritó Sirius. Todos en el Gran Comedor se pusieron a reír, hasta algunos profesores. McGonagall se puso de pie y castigó a Sirius. James Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que James lo mirara confuso.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Quién era ese chico?

—¿Quejicus? Ah, un don nadie.

—Sí, pero, ¿cómo se llama?

—Snape.

James Sirius rodó los ojos y miró a su abuelo con los ojos entrecerrados. _Claro, la vieja rivalidad entre Los Merodeadores y Snape_.

—¿Crees que eso fue correcto?

—¡Ay, sólo fue una broma! No te alteres.

—Pero no sabes lo que ese chico hará en el… No, no te lo diré.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué me va a hacer?

—Olvídalo, no debí haber hablado.

—James Potter. A mi oficina, ya mismo. —El tono de McGonagall indicaba que se refería a ambos.

~H~H~H~H~

—¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso de la situación? ¡No sabes cómo cambiaste tu futuro por haberle contado!

—Profesora, perdón que la interrumpa. Sí, James me contó quién es. —James se calló casi al instante; la frase misma lo confundía sobremanera. Después de un momento, continuó—: Me contó su teoría acerca de que estoy en peligro por el mago que vino del futuro. Si ya mató a Frank, y el hijo de Frank era importante en la guerra, entonces atacará a las demás familias.

—James Potter, haz el favor de ir a la sala común. No hables con nadie, ni siquiera con Black o Lupin, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero, ellos… —Miró de reojo a su nieto. El hombre negó imperceptiblemente, por lo que el joven no dijo nada. En vez de eso, se puso de pie y salió de la oficina.

—Profesora, necesitaba saberlo. Necesito protegerlo. Si algo le pasa, en especial a esta edad, estoy seguro de que no naceré. Y no quiero pensar en ello…

—¿Qué tiene que ver su edad?

—Mi abuelo tendrá a mi padre en unos cinco años. Y él derrotará a Voldemort, siendo bebé y siendo adulto. Voldemort asesinará a James y a Lily Potter, mi abuela, cuando mi padre tenga un año de edad. Está destinado a morir, pero no aún.

Minerva respiró profundamente y se apoyó contra la silla. _¿Lily Evans?_

—Está bien —dijo, después de componerse un poco—. Encárgate de mantenerlo a salvo. En especial, ahora que… —Se interrumpió.

El profesor Flitwick entró sin tocar a la oficina de McGonagall, sin aliento.

—Minerva, debes venir, rápido.

—Filius, ¿qué sucedió?

—La señorita Meadowes y la señorita McKinnon recibieron una carta cada una. Meadowes fue la primera que la abrió, y cuando lo hizo, comenzó a gritar del dolor: sus manos comenzaron a disolverse. Pomona alcanzó a lanzarle un hechizo, para detener el efecto del veneno, pero está en shock. Ya la llevamos a la enfermería. McKinnon no la abrió, pero la carta explotó en su cara. No pudimos hacer que respirara de nuevo.

_¿Meadowes, McKinnon? _James Sirius trató de recordar quiénes eran esas chicas, soltando un jadeo cuando consiguió hacerlo. _Marstein, infeliz._ _La primera generación de la Orden. Él conoce a los enemigos de su amo, y sabe que ahora son más vulnerables que nunca… _Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Necesito acabar con esto. Marstein está acabando con la Orden del Fénix.

—¿La Orden? Pero Dumbledore no ha reclutado más miembros…

—¡Minerva! Se supone que es secreto —susurró furiosamente Filius. La profesora ignoró su comentario, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Esos alumnos se convertirán en miembros de la Orden. Frank, Meadowes, McKinnon…

—¿Recuerdas quién más forma parte de la Orden en el futuro?

—Los Prewett, Bones, Vance. Potter...

—Tenemos que asegurar el castillo. Revisar el correo. Nadie puede entrar ni salir.

Los tres adultos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a la puerta.

~H~H~H~H~

Una vez asegurada la escuela, James Sirius se dirigió a sus habitaciones de nuevo. Tenía que pensar en una forma de acabar con Marstein, de una forma u otra. _Lo único que se me ocurre es acabar con sus padres…_ Pero él no era un asesino. Nunca, en sus años como auror, había acabado con la vida de un criminal, nunca de su varita había salido una _Avada _contra otro mago o bruja. Y no era porque le faltaran ganas, o valor. Era porque quería que pagaran por sus crímenes, como se lo merecían. La muerte no era opción. _¿Cómo podré volver al futuro y encerrarlo? _Parecía que la respuesta que necesitaba se volvía cada vez más clara.

Una lechuza tocó en la ventana. James Sirius se dirigió a ella y la abrió. El ave se posó en el alfeizar y estiró la pata. El hombre tomó la carta y la abrió.

_Estimado señor Potter,_

_Minerva me ha mandado una lechuza, explicándome su situación. Permítame comentarle que ha sido un gran impacto para mí saber que varios de mis alumnos han sido lastimados, y que usted viene del futuro. Debido a los eventos recientes, he decidido regresar a la escuela. Podremos entrevistarnos en cuanto llegue. Sospecho que esta lechuza llegará antes que yo por muy poco tiempo, entonces le sugiero que vaya a mi oficina en cuanto termine de leer esto. La contraseña es "varita de regaliz"._

_Albus Dumbledore_

James Sirius respiró profundamente, arrugó el pergamino y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla, Sirius y James cayeron hacia delante.

—¡Niños! ¿Qué diablos?

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie de un salto.

—No somos niños… —comenzó Sirius.

—No me interesa. Largo de aquí, ahora. —Ante la mirada que le dio su abuelo, James Sirius rodó los ojos y suspiró cansinamente—. No deben espiar a los demás. Por favor, váyanse a la cama, ¿de acuerdo?

Los dos chicos se giraron y se dirigieron a las escaleras.

—Te dije que se iba a enojar —alcanzó a escuchar que su abuelo decía. James Sirius sólo pudo sonreír de lado. Luego recordó que debía verse con Dumbledore.

~H~H~H~H~

—Bueno, entonces ya quedamos. Le sugiero que vaya a descansar un poco, señor Potter. Lo necesitará para mañana —dijo Albus, mientras abría la puerta de su oficina. James Sirius asintió con cansancio y salió de la oficina. Durante las últimas dos horas, le había contado a Dumbledore su travesía en el tiempo, cómo no había viajado a solas y sus sospechas de Marstein. Omitió el hecho de que James sabía que era su abuelo, pero sospechaba que el director podía intuirlo. James Sirius nunca había sido un buen oclumántico. _Como papá_, pensó. Casi al instante, frunció el ceño y olvidó esa idea.

El director había meditado un rato las cosas y había decidido que la mejor forma de arreglarlo todo sería regresar a James Sirius y a Marstein a su tiempo. La única forma de hacerlo que conocía era usando una poción oscura.

—Usaremos la poción inversa a la que usó ese mago tenebroso del que me hablas —le había dicho—. Pero debes saber que, con ese tipo de poción, sólo puedes viajar años hacia delante o hacia atrás. Lo pensaron bien, así se evita que las personas vivan más tiempo del debido. Cuando terminemos la poción, te moveremos cincuenta y nueve años en el futuro.

La explicación sólo había hecho que James Sirius tuviera una migraña de aquellas. Ahora, el único problema era encontrar a Marstein para poder tomar la poción juntos y regresar al futuro. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, se quitó la ropa y trató de tumbarse sobre la cama, soltando un aullido de temor cuando vio que estaba ocupada.

—¡Auch!

Reconoció la voz al instante.

—¡James! Te dije que te fueras a la cama —susurró el hombre.

—Lo lamento, es que te veías muy preocupado hace rato. Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

—Te recuerdo que soy el adulto aquí.

James sonrió de lado. James Sirius hizo un sonido de fastidio e hizo un gesto con la mano, para que se bajara de su cama.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? No he podido dejar de pensar en el tipo ése, que anda acabando con los demás.

James Sirius estuvo a punto de negarse. ¡Era demasiado raro! _Pero es tu abuelo_, dijo su voz interna. El hombre se encogió de hombros y James le hizo espacio. James Sirius se acomodó bajo las sábanas y sintió los pies fríos del joven, tocando sus pantorrillas.

—Oye, ten cuidado.

—Lo siento.

Ambos se acomodaron sobre sus espaldas, mirando el dosel de la cama. Después de un rato de tenso silencio, James habló:

—¿Crees que venga tras de mí, o de Lily?

—¿Por qué piensas que vendrá tras de Lily?

—Porque es mi alma gemela.

James Sirius contuvo la risa. Se giró sobre su costado, para mirar al joven.

—No debes temerle a nada, ¿vale? Ya establecimos que estoy aquí para protegerte.

James asintió y se acomodó mejor sobre las almohadas. Casi al instante, su respiración se alentó. James Sirius quiso darle un beso en la frente, pero decidió no hacerlo. _Con mi sueldo de auror no podría pagar la terapia._ En vez de eso, susurró:

—Te quiero, abuelo. Me habría gustado conocerte…

~H~H~H~H~

—Bueno, creo que ésta nos servirá —comentó Dumbledore señalando una página de un libro de pasta gris. Estaban en la Sección Prohibida, y les había tomado la mitad del día encontrar ese libro—. Le diré a Horace que comience a prepararla cuanto antes. Mientras tanto, señor Potter, le recomiendo que vaya a descansar. Han sido unas semanas algo estresantes.

James Sirius casi rio en su cara. Él no era de los que descansaban. Sin embargo, decidió ir a dar un paseo a los jardines del castillo, cerca del campo de Quidditch. Ahí se encontró con James y el resto del equipo de Gryffindor. El hombre sonrió con algo de nostalgia, recordando sus días buenos en el colegio. Su abuelo giró la cabeza, desacomodándose el cabello. James Sirius sonrió de lado. Cuando llegó a las gradas, se sentó en una de las de hasta arriba, desde donde pudo ver todo el campo. Su abuelo estaba volando con rapidez. Al parecer, acababa de ver la snitch. Cuando la atrapó, James Sirius se puso de pie y aplaudió, emocionado. Algunos alumnos que tenía enfrente voltearon a verlo raro, pero él los ignoró. No todos los días se podía ver a James Potter, mostrando sus dotes de buscador.

De repente, sintió una brisa extraña. Alzó la mirada y percibió unas grietas en el cielo. _Eso es extraño_. El campo de Quidditch tembló. James Sirius entendió que las grietas estaban en el escudo que formaban las protecciones que recién habían hecho. Y, de un momento a otro, el infierno se desató.

Una nube negra pasó volando por encima de sus cabezas. Derribó a todos los jugadores que estaban sobre las escobas, menos a James. Quejidos y gritos de dolor se oyeron en el césped. James Sirius corrió hasta el borde de las gradas y se asomó. Vio huesos rotos, piernas torcidas en diferentes ángulos y puntos rojos sobre el verde del suelo.

—¡James! —gritó su abuelo. James Sirius alzó la mirada, para ver que la nube negra de antes estaba dando vueltas alrededor del chico. De un momento a otro, ya no lo vio.

—¡NO! —exclamó James Sirius. Sacó su varita y lanzó un _Desmaius_, tratando de derribar al mortífago. Sin embargo, Marstein estaba volando muy rápido, por lo que falló y golpeó a su abuelo. _¡MALDICIÓN! Se lo lleva, y en mis narices. _Se dejó caer sobre el césped, usando un encantamiento para amortiguar la caída. Corrió sin detenerse a la escuela, cruzándose en el camino con McGonagall, Flitwick y Dumbledore—. Profesor, destruyó las protecciones. Marstein se llevó a mi abuelo. Tengo que hacer algo, necesito…

—Tranquilo. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

—Hay un encantamiento de rastreo. Lo inventamos los aurores hace un tiempo. Necesito algo de James.

—De acuerdo, ve a la torre. Nosotros veremos que la poción esté lista para cuando lo encuentres…

—Señores, creo que eso no será necesario —comentó Flitwick.

—¿Qué diablos está diciendo, Flitwick?

La misma nube negra impactó contra los cuatro adultos, tirándolos al suelo. Dumbledore se puso de pie con rapidez y ayudó a los otros dos profesores a levantarse. James Sirius no perdió tiempo en perseguir al hombre. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, pudo ver que el mortífago ascendía por las escaleras. De pronto, se le ocurrió algo.

—¡_Accio _Mapa del Merodeador! —El pergamino llegó a sus manos después de esperar un poco—. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. —Buscó frenéticamente el punto que decía Jared Marstein. Alcanzó a ver el punto antes de que desapareciera en el séptimo piso. _La Sala de los Menesteres. _James Sirius borró el Mapa, dobló el pergamino, lo guardó y, _un momento_…

Respiró profundamente, caminó hacia el Gran Comedor y luego hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

—Marstein —dijo firmemente. Cuando nadie contestó, gritó—. ¡¿Quién de ustedes se apellida Marstein?! —Un niño de cabello rubio opaco, de unos doce años, se levantó. Se veía el miedo en su mirada, pero la altanería Slytherin seguía ahí. James Sirius sonrió—. Ven conmigo.

~H~H~H~H~

—¿Sabes? Esto no era lo que había planeado. —El hombre comenzó a caminar a su alrededor. James Potter estaba amarrado en una silla, temblando. No sabía si era por el miedo o la ira que le causaba estar en esa posición—. El plan original era ir a 1981, pero… Bueno, tu nieto arruinó todo. Porque, sí sabes que son familia, ¿no? Vale, te seré honesto. No lo arruinó todo. De hecho, esto mejoró mi idea. —¡_Crack_! James gritó, pero el hechizo silenciador en él hizo que ningún sonido se oyera. Bajó la mirada y vio su dedo índice en una posición rara. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo—. Oh, lo siento, ¿te dolió? A ver… —Vio cómo el hombre agitaba su varita, y de inmediato el dolor desapareció—. Vale, ahora… —¡_Crack_! ¡_Crack_! James sintió que el mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas. El dedo medio y el anular. Luego, el dolor desapareció de nuevo—. ¿Sabes? Comienza a ser aburrido sin gritos.

Marstein agitó la varita y James pudo volver a hablar.

—Bastardo —susurró, sin energía.

—Oh, vamos. Si apenas nos estamos conociendo. Además, yo tengo una varita y tú no.

—¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?

—Nada llamativo, simplemente divertirme un rato. —Sonrió—. ¡_Crucio_!

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo. Esta vez, un grito agudo rompió el silencio de la sala. Después de un rato, Jared terminó la maldición. James comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

—Por favor, basta…

—¿Por qué habría de detenerme, si esto es muy divertido? ¡_Crucio_! ¡_Crucio_!

James, por primera vez en su vida, deseó morir.

~H~H~H~H~

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, James escuchó golpes contra algo de madera, a lo lejos. Marstein se enderezó y apuntó hacia donde se encontraba la puerta. Un _bang_ hizo que el mortífago saliera despedido contra la pared contraria. Cojeando, se levantó y se dispuso a enfrentar a quien había entrado.

—Te sugiero que te alejes, Marstein —exclamó James Sirius, entrando con cuidado. Marstein lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y lanzó un _Impedimenta_. James Sirius alzó un escudo que los protegió a él y al pequeño Baldric Marstein, que llevaba agarrado del brazo—. Yo no volvería a hacer eso si fuera tú, a menos que quieras lastimar a tu padre.

Marstein puso los ojos como platos.

—Déjalo ir, él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Yo podría decirte lo mismo. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un intercambio?

Jared entrecerró los ojos. Sonrió de lado y exclamó:

—¡_Crucio_! —James Sirius trató de evitarlo, pero el grito de su abuelo retumbó contra sus oídos—. ¡_Crucio_!

—¡_Reducto_!

Marstein alcanzó a esquivar el ataque. Un estante cayó sobre él, pero el mortífago lo vaporizó. James Sirius corrió con el pequeño Marstein hasta donde estaba su abuelo, y se plantó frente a él. Apretó al rubio por los hombros y apuntó la varita contra su cuello.

Jared los encaró.

—No soy ningún asesino, pero te aseguro que voy a romperle el cuello si no te rindes.

Jared se puso a reír como loco.

—Sé que no lo harás… Eres demasiado débil, Potter. ¡_Avada…_!

—¡_Infecundus_!

El pequeño Baldric comenzó a gritar cuando la maldición lo golpeó. Se dejó caer en el suelo y comenzó a temblar, cubriendo con su mano su entrepierna.

—¡No! ¿Qué has hecho?

Jared Marstein se dejó caer de rodillas. Soltó la varita y esta rodó hasta llegar a los pies de James Sirius Potter. Marstein alzó la mano y ésta comenzó a tornarse transparente. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y soltó un grito de terror, desplomándose sobre su costado. Enfocó a James Sirius, le sonrió de lado, articuló "Hijo de la gran puta" y se desplomó.

James Sirius vio cómo el cuerpo de Jared Marstein comenzaba a desvanecerse, como si de un fantasma se tratara. En un rato, ya no había rastro alguno del mortífago (3). James Sirius respiró profundamente, se arrodilló y acomodó a Baldric sobre su regazo. El niño comenzó a llorar y temblar al verlo.

—Oye, oye, tranquilo. Lamento lo que acabo de hacer. Esa debería convertirse en imperdonable. —Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del hombre—. No recordarás nada, ¿de acuerdo? —Apuntó con su varita a la frente del niño, haciendo que chillara más, y dijo—: _Obliviate_. _Desmaius_.

Baldric se desmayó. James Sirius llevó al niño hasta el otro lado del cuarto y lo sentó en el suelo, apoyándolo contra la pared. Luego, caminó hasta donde estaba su abuelo y lo revisó. Estaba inconsciente, con tres dedos rotos y signos de tortura visibles. Repasó su varita sobre su mano y los dedos regresaron a su posición inicial. Después, lo desamarró y se lo echó por encima del hombro. Su visión comenzó a nublarse y las piernas le temblaron como nunca. Se dobló por la cintura y se desplomó, haciendo que su abuelo aterrizara sobre él. Lo último que vio fue una luz blanca y la parte baja de una túnica, antes de perder la consciencia.

~H~H~H~H~

—Esperemos que la tortura que sufrió el joven Potter no tenga secuelas. No ha despertado en dos días.

—Y el otro aún no reacciona. Es entendible, su futuro fue demasiado modificado.

—Lo que sí dejó secuelas es la maldición de esterilidad de Marstein. Él no tenía la culpa…

—La decisión de James podrá ser debatible, Minerva, pero ya no podemos hacer nada. —Dumbledore miró las camas de los dos Potter con tristeza—. Por lo mientras, como dice Filius, sólo nos queda esperar que se encuentren bien. Deberíamos dejarlos a solas.

James Sirius abrió los ojos lentamente. Parecía que era obligatorio ver el techo de la enfermería tantas veces como le fuera posible.

—¡James, estás despierto! —exclamó McGonagall. El hombre hizo una mueca por el volumen, y la profesora se cubrió la boca con la mano.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Dumbledore.

—Como si me hubiera golpeado un hipogrifo. —Se enderezó y giró la cabeza, buscando a su abuelo.

—No te preocupes, está bien. No ha despertado, pero esperamos lo mejor. —James Sirius asintió—. Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. La hora de visitas casi termina. —Dumbledore hizo un gesto y los tres profesores salieron de la enfermería. James Sirius se enderezó y se apoyó contra la cabecera de su cama. Quiso tomar la mano de su abuelo, pero estaba muy lejos. _No puedo creer que hice lo que hice… Pero no podía dejar que matara a mi abuelo. Era él o yo… Lamento que te haya pasado esto, abuelo. Lo lamento tanto…_ Tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—¿Qué tanto piensas, hijo? —escuchó que alguien decía con voz rasposa.

James Sirius puso los ojos como platos.

—¿Acabas de llamarme "hijo"? —Fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Bueno, me cuesta trabajo llamarte "James Sirius". Es muy largo.

Ahora sí se permitió soltar las lágrimas. Respiró profundamente, trató de bajarse de la cama y se acercó a la de su abuelo.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Con cuidado, abrazó a su abuelo.

—Creí que te había perdido. Creí que…

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.

—Cuando estuvo a punto de lanzar ese _Avada_, pensé que todo se había acabado. Hice algo impulsivamente: no lo maté, pero prácticamente hice eso. —No sabía por qué estaba contándole todo eso—. Lo lamento mucho, abuelo.

—No tienes por qué lamentarte. Era lo que tenías que hacer. Me salvaste. Nos salvaste con eso.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, uno consolando a una alma herida, otro encontrando el consuelo que tanto le hacía falta. Después de unos minutos, James Sirius se hizo para atrás y acercó una silla para sentarse. No intentó enjugarse las lágrimas. James le sonrió con cariño, un cariño que no había visto desde que su padre estaba vivo.

—Bueno, ahora, ¿qué sigue? —dijo James después de un rato.

—Pues, supongo que debo volver a mi tiempo. Y dejar que las cosas continúen aquí, como deben continuar. Espero no haber cambiado mucho por lo que hice con Marstein.

—Estoy seguro que todo estará bien. Y si no, sabrás cómo arreglarlo. —James Sirius sonrió de lado—. ¿Cuándo estará lista la poción?

—¿Cómo sabes de eso? ¿Estuviste espiando otra vez?

James sólo se sonrojó un poco.

—Canuto insistió que debíamos enterarnos de qué estaba pasando. Te seguimos hasta con Dumbledore y escuchamos un poco de la plática. Luego regresamos a la torre.

James Sirius sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, por enésima vez.

~H~H~H~H~

Los siguientes días se pasaron como agua. James sólo se había despertado gritando de una siesta una vez, y su nieto había sido capaz de calmarlo. Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano fueron a visitarlo a la enfermería, diciéndole que no se preocupara por las clases. Los profesores también lo visitaron, expresando su alegría por saber que no tendría secuelas de los ataques, aparte del estrés ocasional, pero eso desaparecería en poco tiempo. James y su nieto se la pasaban charlando, comiendo o practicando ajedrez mágico, hasta que Pomfrey lo echaba de ahí, pues él no había necesitado reposo. El día que James fue dado de alta, Dumbledore se acercó a James Sirius, para comentarle que la poción ya estaba lista.

Ambos James se encaminaron a la torre de Gryffindor, llegando al cuarto de James Sirius. Parecía increíble que había hecho un desastre tal en el poco tiempo que había estado en el pasado. El hombre se encargó de dejarlo todo como lo había encontrado, mientras su abuelo le contaba su plan más reciente para conseguir que Lily saliera con él. Esta vez, James Sirius no rio. Mucho.

Cuando terminó, James se puso de pie y se acercó a su nieto por detrás.

—Bueno, supongo que esto es todo.

—Sí, eso creo.

James Sirius se giró sobre sus talones y su abuelo se puso de puntillas para darle un abrazo cariñoso.

—Te voy a extrañar. Fue muy divertido que vinieras. ¿Te recordaré en el futuro, cuando me visites?

James Sirius sonrió, aunque por dentro su cabeza no dejaba de pensar. _Ya cambié el futuro antes. ¿Y si le cuento de Voldemort? Así podrá protegerse…_ Pero sabía que era lo peor que podía hacer. Las cosas tenían que seguir su curso.

—Eso espero —dijo. James sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Si no lo hago, porque ya estoy muy viejo, dame un golpe.

—Claro.

Juntos caminaron a la sala común, donde los esperaban los otros tres amigos.

—Nos enteramos que habían dado a Cornamenta de alta —dijo Remus.

—¿Es cierto que te irás? Oímos que Dumbledore decía algo así —dijo Peter.

—Nunca contestaste mi pregunta. ¿Me veo igual de guapo o más en el futuro?

James Sirius rodó los ojos y sólo respondió a la pregunta de Peter.

—Sí, ya me voy. Muchachos, fue un gusto poder conocerlos a esta edad. —Usualmente no era tan sentimental, pero sentía que algo había cambiado. Extendió sus brazos y los cuatro chicos se juntaron en el abrazo—. Pórtense como sólo ustedes saben hacerlo, ¿vale?

—¿Hasta con Quejicus?

—Pues, si no queda de otra…

—Venga —dijo Cornamenta—. Vayamos a despedirlo al despacho de Dumbledore.

Y los cinco varones caminaron hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

~H~H~H~H~

—Todo está listo, James Sirius —dijo Dumbledore, en cuanto el hombre se acomodó frente al caldero—. Sólo debes tomar una copa de esto y recitar este viejo encantamiento. Recuerda que llegarás en esta misma fecha, pero después de cincuenta y nueve años. —James Sirius asintió. Luego, le ofreció la mano y el profesor la estrechó.

—Gracias por todo, profesor. Estos últimos días han sido de muchos cambios.

—Sí, me imagino.

Luego, se despidió de McGonagall, Flitwick y Slughorn, que estaba ahí para ver que la poción fuera utilizada correctamente. Tomó el cáliz, lleno del líquido de olor cuestionable, y se lo llevó a los labios. Se detuvo antes de darle un sorbo.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—No malo, sólo inconveniente. —James Sirius metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos internos de su túnica y sacó un pequeño objeto circular.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó James.

—Es un aumentador mágico. Hace que el alcance de un encantamiento simple aumente. —Apuntó con la varita y, antes de decir el encantamiento, volvió a hablar—. Me borraré de sus memorias. Así, las cosas no cambiarán más de lo que ya cambiaron.

—¡No! No queremos olvidarte —dijo James. Sus tres amigos asintieron.

—No es elección tuya, abuelo. Es lo que debo de hacer. —Sonrió y murmuró—: _Obliviate_.

Una ola plateada comenzó a brotar del aumentador, expandiéndose por toda la habitación, y luego creciendo más y más, hasta alcanzar los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Después de un rato, desapareció. Todos tenían expresiones confundidas en el rostro. James Sirius se tomó la poción de un trago, tomó el pergamino con el hechizo, lo recitó y todo se volvió negro.

~H~H~H~H~

_22 de octubre, 2034_

Brad llegó corriendo a donde se encontraban los inefables, poniéndose la túnica mientras corría.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Consiguieron algo? —Cuando nadie le respondió, se enojó—. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, alguien responda! Soy el jefe de los…

—Percibimos algo. Alguien que está transportándose en el tiempo y en el espacio…

—Bueno, ¿y quién es?

—No podemos saber eso.

—¿Y qué sí pueden saber?

Un punto en el suelo de la Cámara del Tiempo comenzó a brillar. Al cabo de unos minutos, una figura se materializó. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas, y no parecía poder dejar de temblar. Brad se acercó con cuidado y, tocando su hombro, consiguió que dejara de sacudirse. La figura alzó la cabeza. Brad casi se cae sobre su trasero cuando vio los cafés ojos de James Sirius.

—¡James! ¡Oh, gracias a Merlín! Pensé que te había… Que te habíamos perdido para siempre… —Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y le lanzó un encantamiento calentador, que el moreno agradeció—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo conseguiste volver? ¿Dónde está Marstein? —James no podía con tantas preguntas. Miró fijamente al otro auror—. ¿Qué sucede?

James estiró la mano, la posó sobre la nuca de McLaggen y lo jaló hacia sí, callándolo con un beso largo y sin mucha energía.

—Cállate, Brad, ¿quieres? —comentó James. Sin embargo, sus palabras no tenían el veneno de siempre.

El otro auror se sonrojó profundamente y carraspeó.

—Vale. Inefables, ¿hay alguna otra señal?

—No, auror McLaggen. Le informaremos si encontramos algo más. Un gusto tenerlo de vuelta, auror Potter.

James Sirius hizo un gesto a modo de saludo y se dirigió a la puerta. Brad lo alcanzó y lo tomó del brazo.

—Oye, James, acerca de lo que acabas de hacer…

James puso una mano sobre sus labios.

—Eso puede esperar, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, necesito contarte lo que sucedió. Vamos a tu oficina. —McLaggen asintió.

Después de varias horas, y uno que otro trago de whiskey de fuego, Brad se recargó contra el respaldo de su silla.

—Bueno, pues supongo que no debemos de preocuparnos más por Marstein. —James asintió—. Estas semanas han sido de lo más difíciles. Estuvimos al pendiente por si los inefables podían percibir algo extraño en el pasado, pero nada salió. Temía que nunca fueras a volver.

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de hacerte la vida imposible? No lo creo —bromeó el moreno. Algo había cambiado en él. Brad no podía ver qué era, pero le gustaba. O algo así—. Bueno, ya que todo se aclaró, creo que necesito una buena ducha y algo de televisión. Mañana me presentaré a mis labores usuales. —Se puso de pie y se giró hacia la puerta.

—Ah… No tienes casos pendientes, los reasigné todos —comentó McLaggen. Esperaba un comentario sarcástico y grosero del otro, o eso creía, pero nunca llegó. En vez de eso, James asintió, sonrió y le dijo:

—Vale, bueno. Aun así, aquí estaré mañana. Buenas noches.

Brad esperó a que saliera de su oficina y, armándose de valor, salió corriendo tras él.

—¡James! Acerca del beso…

James Sirius giró sobre sus talones, regresó a la puerta y lo miró a los ojos.

—Brad… Estas últimas tres semanas me han hecho pensar de forma diferente. Hubo momentos en los que pude pensar acerca de muchas cosas; tú fuiste una de ellas. Sé que tuviste mucho que ver en cómo terminó lo nuestro, pero yo tampoco ayudé. Te seré honesto, no voy a regodearme en el pasado. Necesito, necesitamos ver hacia delante. Te di ese beso para saber si la chispa seguía ahí, a pesar de tus errores y mi actitud de mierda.

—¿Y? —preguntó el otro hombre.

—Pues… No estoy seguro. Quizá, si me llevaras a cenar…

—Claro, vamos. Otra oportunidad, eso me encantaría…

James sonrió y lo interrumpió.

—Sí, bueno. Hoy no, ¿vale? Pero lo veremos. —Y le dio otro beso en la mejilla—. Hasta mañana.

Brad exhaló lentamente y sonrió.

—Hasta mañana.

~H~H~H~H~

James Sirius Potter llegó al valle de Godric, cubierto hasta las orejas para no sentir el frío de octubre. Caminó hacia el cementerio y rápidamente, encontró las tumbas de James y Lily Potter. Con cuidado, se sentó sobre la de su abuelo.

—Hola, abuelo. Sólo necesitaba decirte que conocerte fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Me hiciste ver que podía no ser como era antes. Quizá era el destino, que Marstein nos llevara al pasado, así podría entenderme y tratar de mejorar. Nunca te conocí de adulto, pero sí de joven, aunque tú nunca lo hayas sabido. —Se giró para la tumba de Lily—. Abuela, me habría gustado hablar contigo en el pasado. Pero ya había jodido muchas cosas, no podía darme ese lujo. Pero estoy seguro que debes haber sido más que maravillosa. Los quiero mucho, a ambos. Gracias por su sacrificio.

Se puso de pie, se secó las pocas lágrimas que había derramado, y conjuró una corona de flores blancas. Luego, la puso sobre las tumbas. Se enderezó y caminó hacia la orilla del cementerio, donde había cuatro tumbas.

—Mamá, Albus, Lily… —comenzó—. Quizá les alegre saber que Marstein ya no está. Quizá no. No lo sé. El punto es que ya todo acabó. Se acabó. Los extraño demasiado, y siempre los llevo en el corazón.

Por último, se acercó a la tumba de Harry.

—Papá, nunca pude entender por qué lo hiciste. Supongo que sufrías mucho. Lamento que no hayas podido confiar en mí para poder superar esto juntos. Amabas mucho a mamá. No sé si pueda perdonarte todavía, pero lo intentaré. Te quiero mucho.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta a sus espaldas. James Sirius giró sobre sus talones, limpiándose las lágrimas al hacerlo. Cuando vio quién era, rodó los ojos.

—Eres tú —lo regañó.

—Lamento si te asusté —dijo Brad—. Es sólo que no quería que estuvieras solo mientras hicieras esto.

—¿Cómo supiste que vendría aquí primero?

—Llámalo "instinto". O encantamientos rastreadores.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Estoy bromeando. Ven, vamos, hace mucho frío —dijo, ofreciéndole una mano.

James bufó ligeramente.

—No voy a agarrarte de la mano. Al menos, aún no —comentó, mientras conjuraba otras flores y las acomodaba.

—No perdía nada intentándolo —dijo el otro hombre.

James rio y negó con la cabeza. Después, se puso de pie y murmuró "Los amo". Se giró y caminó hasta donde estaba el otro auror, empujándolo juguetonamente del hombro.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—No lo sé. Eso creo —comentó James sinceramente—. Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos con lo de la cena? —preguntó amablemente.

Brad sonrió y siguió caminando junto al moreno.

FIN

* * *

(1) El canon dice que McGonagall dejó de ser directora antes de 2017, por lo que habrá sido directora, especulativamente, sólo durante el primer año de James. Después, hubo otro director. Y el James Sirius que está llegando al Hogwarts del pasado viene del 2034 (más o menos). O sea, McGonagall no habría podido ser su directora por mucho tiempo. Pero bueno, eso no afecta en gran medida a la historia, entonces supongamos que McGonagall fue directora los siete años de James S.

(2) Harrison, vendría a ser como "Harry's son" (hijo de Harry). Así hay apellidos en el idioma inglés.

(3) Yo sé que aquí entramos en la paradoja del viaje del tiempo: si acaba de desaparecer Jared, porque no nacerá, entonces nunca habría hecho la poción que los mandó al pasado, y nunca James Sirius habría dejado estéril a su padre, por lo que sí habría nacido. Simplemente les ruego que no lo analicen tanto. Sólo digan "Ok, vale, James Sirius borró a Jared de la historia".

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado...

**Adigium21**


End file.
